


Benefits > Friends

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Varchie - Fandom
Genre: ArchieRonnie, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits AU, a lil amgst, cute varchie I guess, non-canon compliant, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Veronica and Archie are friends with benefits but he wants something moreORI like to see Archie pining because it just makes sense





	Benefits > Friends

“Is this some type of intervention?” Archie questioned, eyes darting across the room. A room filled with all his friends. Except Veronica, but she wasn’t really a friend. She was more.

“Yes,” Jughead said blankly.

“What Jughead means,” Betty started, giving Jughead a look, “Is that we’re all gathered here, as your friends, because we’re worried about you.”

“Where’s Veronica?” Archie knew the answer because he knew this was about her.

“Archie, I love Veronica as much as everyone else in the room, she’s great but-” Kevin didn’t get to finish because Archie intervened.

“But nothing, she’s great and all of you really need to mind your own business. Also, what is Cheryl doing here?”

“I’m here for the drama.”

“Archie, look, I know Veronica seems like this amazing adventure waiting to happen but I’m pretty sure she’s just trouble wrapped up all pretty.”

“Well, Jughead, maybe if you got to know her before making assumptions you’d know that isn’t true.”

“Arch, do you know her?” His blonde best friend asked.

Yes. Yes, he did. He knew her, every inch of her. And even though she’d often change the subject when it’d had gotten too much for her he sure as hell knew her better than anyone else in Riverdale.

“Archie, you’re not a ‘friends with benefits guy’, that’s Reggie - you’re not Reggie,” Jughead told him.

Archie hated this, every part of it. Veronica was not a bad person and he knew who he was. End of story.

“Look, Archie, we’re not saying Veronica is some evil seductress or whatever but you need to know when she says ‘no feelings’ that’s what she means and from the looks of it you don’t.” Kevin felt bad about what they were doing, but Archie needed to open his eyes to see what was happening.

“Do you even talk about feelings?” 

“Listen because I’m only going to say this once and when I’m done I’m leaving. I like being friends with benefits with Veronica, I like having no strings attached sex, and I like the adrenaline rushing through me when we’re sneaking out of class to make out, I like Veronica and I like what we have. Deal with it. I know it probably contradicts the whole 'golden boy’ image you had of me, but you’re supposed to be my friends - you’re supposed to know me. And lastly, how is this any of your concern?”

“Arch, we-“

“I don’t need feelings involved, I don’t want feelings involved.”

With that, he left.

That was a lie that was all a lie well except for the part involving enjoying his time with Veronica, he definitely wasn’t lying about that. But he was lying about being okay with not having feelings involved.

Because he had feelings. He had more than feelings. He was truly, immensely and completely in love with Veronica Lodge.

“I love Veronica Lodge!” Archie screamed.

“Yeah, we know!”

Archie turned around, it was the Serpent girl - the short one with the cool pink hair - Tommy or something.

“What?”

“Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to the empty space next to her on the bonnet of a very beat up car.

Archie took the seat next to her, “What do you mean, 'we know’?”

“I mean everyone can see you’re in love with the ice queen.”

“I doubt that, I mean I’m not in love with her, that was just uh a mistake,” he stammered. Pathetic.

“Oh, so I can tell Sweet Pea that she’s available? I mean since you’re just friends with benefits - we told him to lay off because we didn’t want a repeat of your night brawl but since you don’t have feelings for her… It’s all good right?”

"I’m that transparent?”

“Worse.”

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked.

“You seem like a nice person but why would I talk about my feelings with a stranger?”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to strangers than friends, plus I’ve been in your shoes.”

“You have?”

“When you’re bi and people know you get a lot of girls who kiss you like they love you, and they look at you like you hung the stars in the sky but don’t really want to commit to being something other than straight. So you’re left with not many options, and hey you take what you can get right.” Her words were a bit all over the place, but Archie understood especially the part about taking what you can get.

“Exactly, I don’t see why it’s such a problem if I’m happy, I’d take Veronica in any way I could get her.”

“But are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Andrews.”

“Look I am happy with Veronica, she doesn’t do feelings and that’s okay I understand, so till then I’ll be whatever she needs me to be plus the sex is great.”

“I’m sure it is but so is talking, have you told her how you feel?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t want to scare her off.”

“I’ve seen Veronica Lodge, she doesn’t seem like the type to scare easy and I’ve seen the way she looks at you I don’t know if it’s love but I can see she cares.”

“Okay.”

“And where are you going Red?” She asked, watching him jump off the bonnet.

“To get the girl.”

Archie waited for what felt like centuries after his third knock for her to open the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, are you okay you look a bit flushed?”

Archie was quiet until they both were seated on the couch.

“Veronica I’m in love with you-”

“Archie -”

“No let me finish. I’m in love with you, I am so in love with you I can barely think of anything else which isn’t helping my already bad grades but I don’t care. I’m in love with the way you call me Archiekins and your smile when I call you Ronnie. I’m in love with your short skirts and black hair that I can spend hours running my fingers through. I’m in love with the way you fit perfectly inside my hugs. I’m in love with the way you smirk when we’re in class and your hand is on my thigh because it... does things. I’m in love with how confident and self-assured and strong you are. I’m in love with all the different ways you kiss me and breathe out my name. I’m in love with you.”

He took a breath before continuing, “And I know when we agreed to this you specifically said no feelings and I said yes and I wasn’t lying I thought I could do it - not have feelings for you. But I do. I’ve tried to push them back but I can’t and I understand if you don’t feel the same I won’t blame you but if you do, if you feel something I’d like to be something more to you. If not, we can continue as we are I just felt you should know.”

“Archie, I can’t.”

And just like that he felt his world shatter piece by piece.

“I think I should go.”  
-  
Weeks went by with minimal contact between the two, and it fucking sucked.

He missed her, he missed what they had. Yes, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it was better than nothing.

He tried speaking to her, but she kept him at arm’s length. He knew she was doing it so that he could get over her but all it did was make him feel terrible.

He loved her.

And she didn’t feel the same.  
-  
“So, Bulldogs, you’re here not to ogle at my girls but to give input on their cheer routine, I’d prefer people who thought with the brain in their heads but Weatherbee gave me you.”

The look Cheryl gave the Bulldogs was pure distaste. 

However, Archie’s mind was on one place and one place only, Veronica in her vixen uniform. The one they wore to practice, the one with the shorts. Shorts that appeared too often in Archie’s not-so-family-friendly dreams.

It only got worse as they did the routine, and it took every ounce of self-control Archie had not to drag her away.

Said self-control didn’t stop him from slamming her into a locker after practice though.

“Archie.”

How he missed hearing her say his name.

“I know, I know, no strings. I just need you, right now,” he said, leaving passionate kisses all over her neck.

“No, that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“No, I’m fine, trust me.”

So she did, and he continued ravaging her neck while his hands roamed her body until Reggie interrupted them - informing Archie that coach wanted to speak to him.  
-  
“I’m such a dumbness,” Archie sighed.

He was with Jughead at Pops, back facing the door so that nobody could see his face. It was sad.

“Agreed." Jughead was nothing if not honest.

"I’m serious Jughead, I know now I can’t just be friends with benefits with her and what do I do? I tell her I’m cool with it.”

“What do you want Archie?”

“I want to be with her, I don’t care if I have to wait or take it slow emotionally. I know she cares about me and that’s enough, she doesn’t have to say it just because my feelings evolve like a bullet train.”

“Maybe you’ll find someone else?” Jughead offered.

“I don’t know man, I think she’s the one.”

“Is that so Red Troubadour?” Veronica asked from behind him.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you think I care about you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Archie hissed, eyes staring pointedly at Jughead.

“She gave me a look that said to 'act normal or I was dead’ plus she mouthed that she’d buy me a burger - I think now would be a good time for that actually,” he said, getting up.

“I already ordered it, it’s being prepared,” she informed him, sitting on the seat that he had previously occupied.

“So look, I’ve missed you Archie, more than I care to admit and if you’re sure, if you’re sure you can be patient and that you do want to be with me then I’ll go out with you - feelings involved. I’ll give you some time to process this and then you can let me know." 

She got up but before she could leave Archie placed his hand on hers.

"I don’t need time. I’ll pick you up at 8.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! 
> 
> if you enjoyed it - give ya girl some kudos and if you're feeling extra nice, maybe even a comment :)
> 
> love.
> 
> (also if you want to connect with me, my tumblr is : @raven-dale)


End file.
